Enraging Tinkerbell
by MercyFrost
Summary: Tinkerbell always thought of herself as very laid back. With spending over 30 years on an island with only a sadistic 12 year old for company, you kind of have to be. But when you hurt people she cares about (which is 3 tops so it's very difficult to do) you better watch out.


Enraging Tinkerbell

Tinkerbell always thought of herself as very laid back. When spending over 30 years on an island with only a sadistic 12 year old for company, you kind of have to be. But when you hurt people she cares about (which is 3 tops so it's very difficult to do in and of itself) you better watch out.

Robin Hood somehow managed to incur her rage like no other before him and she didn't know whether to be impressed or just plain angry. She settled for angry. He managed to not only hurt her best friend (she was willing to admit it even if Regina wasn't), who has less feelings than a boulder so that in and of itself is difficult, but he also managed to do it in a way that she took it personally. Extremely personally.

She had been exiled to Neverland, which as we have seen is not the cakewalk that you would think, because Regina refused to meet her soulmate. But Tinkerbell decided to be forgiving and was working to move past it with her. She had found her soulmate and things were going well. But Marion Just had to show up because things were just going too well and honestly Tink was getting tired of roadblocks and was looking to bash some heads in.

Her green eyes flashed across the diner as he rushed to a woman who was not, in fact, his soulmate. No, he left her, the person he was destined to be with for all eternity, standing alone with tears in her eyes. Great going, thief.

Regina turned to Emma, grumbling something clearly not flattering because between the pair of them when is it ever? Tink motioned to get her attention to no avail so she began pushing through the crowd to get to her wounded friend but Snow held her back, earning a surprised, venomous, are-you kidding-me glare. No do-gooder was going to hold her back from helping Regina this time. Not this time.

Regina turned and silently stalked out of Granny's. Tink turned once again to follow but Snow grabbed her arm. Clearly she did not understand the meaning of the glare. "Let go of me! What are you doing?" Her frustration was building.

"Let her be alone," Snow answered. Yes, she was going to take advice on the Evil Queen from Snow White, the person she dedicated the prime years of her life to destroying. Yup, fabulous idea.

"Look, that is what you should do. But I should go after her," Tink replied, jerking her arm away. She was trying to be patient, she swears, but dumbing this down was the only way that she didn't start yelling and screaming, and she was definitely closer to doing so that one would have hoped.

By this point Robin had stood up and was looking around. "Where did...?" Idiots. She is surrounded by idiots. Idiots who wouldn't find their soulmate sooner so the dead ex-wife couldn't come and mess everything up. Idiots who do not understand that soul mate means soul mate and their dead ex-wife is simply not meant to be with them forever. Idiots who believe that the best thing to do when someone feels entirely alone in the world is to actually _leave them alone._

"She left," Tinkerbell spat venomously. Understandably, what little patience she had was quickly dwindling. Did he really missed the murmured threats and hurried explanations passed between Emma and Regina before Regina left, little bell signaling her exit and all.

"Why?" Really, did he just ask that?

She rolled her eyes and said to Snow, not being able to even look at the oblivious thief anymore, "Well, he'll fit in perfectly with your family." Snow gaped at the blonde, never having heard a fairy talk like that before, and probably a little scarred, not that Tink had it in her to care at the moment.

Robin watched in shock as the fairy pushed her way to the door and ran down the street after Regina, ignoring the shocked stares flipping between Robin, Marion, Emma, Snow, the door, and now Tinkerbell.

Regina pushed through the door, trying to force the tears not to leave her eyes to no avail. She leaned her forehead against the wall and eventually gave up and let her tears fall. She sobbed, letting herself do something she hadn't done dice Daniel had died. The situation was entirely to similar for her taste. In both scenarios the man was dead, whether to the world or only to her, they were dead. In Robin's case because that's the way it has to be, for everyone involved. And later she would have to look him in the eye and pretend that it means nothing even though that's a lie. She'll have to add that to her list. But for now she would just cry. She would let all the feelings no one else could see pour out.

Ding Dong

Her sadness was quickly replaced by fury. If it was a Charming or any one of their do-goofed companions she would personally take it upon herself to fillet them, light magic or not. She angrily approached the door and peered out the peephole about to tear the door open and unleash her fury on an unsuspecting citizen. But her anger was replaced by impatience and mild annoyance when she saw the blonde fairy standing on her doorstep.

She opened the door, standing slightly behind it with her hand on her hip. "Tinkerbell, I really don't want to talk about-"

"Then we won't." The blonde invited herself in, standing next to the queen, turning her to face the inside of the house, and throwing her arm around her shoulders. "But with the whole crazy sister thing we haven't really had a chance to talk just you and me. And I heard that there were some movies that I needed to catch up on." She looked at her with a smirk. "Apparently there are a few must sees." She held up an unnoticed tote bag. "If you care to add to the list, feel free, but I have loads of junk food and heaps of movies so I suggest we get started."

Regina pulled away, looking at her friend in confusion. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well, I figured that the middle of a crisis wasn't the best time for a movie night.."

Regina scrunched her face in confusion before offering a small, near minuscule, smile. "Thank you Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell reciprocated the movement on a grander scale. "No problem. Now come on. We've got a lit of movies to watch," she said, dragging her friend into the loving room.


End file.
